


Overpass

by minchout



Series: Blind Spots [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Prison, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minchout/pseuds/minchout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is learning how to live on the outside. It’s hard, but he has Jared, and that’s a start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overpass

Jensen was required two AA meetings a week. He went without complaint, though he’d been dry since he’d been released and he felt no desire to start drinking again. He’d fucked up his whole life drinking. He couldn’t look at a beer without the thought of it turning his stomach.

The meetings were oddly soothing, though. He’d been required to attend on the inside, too, and there was something in the regularity of them that made him feel steady, made him feel like he could do this, like he might not fuck up again. He had the meetings, and he had Jared. He had a little room in a halfway house and a best friend who hadn’t given up on him. To someone else—maybe to the person Jensen had been three years before—it might not have seemed like much. But for the Jensen who existed now, it was enough.

Outside the little Catholic Church where his meetings were held, he stood on the sidewalk in the cool breeze, pulled his collar up around his ears, and lit a cigarette. His hands were cold, so he kept them in his jacket pockets and held the cigarette tightly between his lips, sucking on it as if it were a straw. It was probably giving him wrinkles. Chapped lips. Yellow teeth and fingers. He’d stop soon. He wouldn’t wait for something bad to happen to make him stop like he had with the drinking. For now, though, he’d smoke when he wanted to, and fuck anyone who tried to tell him it was bad for him. Jensen knew what was bad for him, and smoking was the least of his vices.

Jared pulled up to the curb in his junker, and Jensen smiled around his cigarette. He watched Jared lean across the seat, unlock the passenger door so Jensen could get in.

“Hey, Jay,” Jensen said, settling in.

“Hey, Jen,” Jared said.

“I signed myself out at the house,” Jensen said. “So I have a little extra time. I thought maybe we could get a pizza or something.”

Jared looked over, smiling. “You earned curfew rights?”

Jensen shrugged like it was no big deal, but he rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, feeling pleased that Jared was pleased. “I’ve been there five months. Took me long enough.”

“That’s great, man,” Jared said. “We can spend more time together.”

“If you want to,” Jensen said.

“If I want to,” Jared said, rolling his eyes and grinning. “Like I wouldn’t want to.” He was at a stoplight now, and he turned to Jensen fully, his smile a little lopsided.

They just looked at each other for a few seconds, just staring, Jared’s eyes moving down to Jensen’s mouth, Jensen’s cheeks heating. Then the car behind them honked, and they both laughed and Jared pulled through the intersection with a jerk.

They went to a little place Jared said his sister had shown him. They’d had lunch there every single Saturday since Jared had heard Jensen was out. It was cheap, good, quiet. And they could tangle their feet together under the table without anyone looking at them twice.

Jared slurped at his coke while Jensen poured olive oil onto a plate and added parmesan and pepper so they could dip their bread.

“So,” Jared said. “Six months and you can move out on your own, right?”

“If I have a job,” Jensen agreed. “Doesn’t seem like it’ll ever happen.”

“It’ll happen,” Jared said.

Jensen flicked his eyes to Jared. “One of the other guys at AA? He used to be a teacher, too.”

“Yeah?”

“He said there’s this program they’re starting in the city called Book Works, and they’re looking for tutors.”

“That’s great, Jen. Perfect for you.”

Jensen shrugged. “It doesn’t pay much. And I don’t know if parents want an ex-con teaching their kids.”

Jared kicked his ankle. “Hey,” he said. “Look at me.”

Jensen looked.

“Do you want to do it?” Jared said.

“Yeah,” Jensen said.

“Then do it.”

“That easy, huh?”

“Of course not, but it won’t happen at all if you talk yourself out of it.”

Jensen nodded.

“Chris said he told you about a job at his school?”

“Jay…”

“I’ll kick your ass if I have to, Ackles.”

Jensen snorted a laugh, surprised. “I can think of better things for you to do with my ass.”

The lights were too low to tell, but Jensen thought Jared had actually flushed at that. He smiled at Jensen, a small, inquisitive smile, and Jensen smiled back.

That—what Jensen had said—they hadn’t gone there yet. Jensen wasn’t skittish around Jay anymore; they made out in the backseat of his car like teenagers if they could spare a minute between Jared’s work and Jensen’s curfew. And Jensen had found that, outside of prison, Jared was hands on. He touched Jensen all the time, casually, a shoulder squeeze, a hand on his thigh while they drove, a thumb swiped across his lips to wipe away pizza sauce. Anyone else and Jensen would have freaked. But Jared he trusted, and he wanted what they’d had back when they’d been cell mates, when Jared was the only one who got to touch him, before Jared had been released and things had gotten really fucked.

Jensen felt bold looking at Jay’s smile, and he hooked his foot around Jared’s ankle, pulled his leg closer, brushed his booted toes up Jared’s calf.

“Wish I could take you home with me,” he said.

Jared nodded. “I know,” he said. “Next time we’ll skip the pizza, huh?”

“Yeah,” Jensen breathed out. “I think that’s a good idea.”

***

“Hi. I’m Jensen, and I’m an alcoholic.”

“Hi, Jensen,” the group said as one.

Jensen fidgeted in his folding chair. It didn’t matter how many meetings he went to, saying that out loud never got any less embarrassing.

“What is it you want to talk about today, Jensen?” their group leader, Matt, said. He looked at Jensen with calm blue eyes.

“I’ve been dry for almost six months now. It, uh,” he cleared his throat. “It’ll be six months in a week.”

He saw some nods around the circle. One person started to clap but fell silent when she realized no one was joining in.

Jensen shrugged. “It feels good, you know? I thought it would be hard outside of prison, but it’s easier not to drink on the outside than it was on the inside. On the inside, people were always sneaking shit in or making moonshine, and I didn’t always…well, I didn’t always have a choice.”

Matt leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. “Is that something you want to talk about?”

“No,” Jensen said. “No. I just…I have a choice now, and that’s what matters. It matters that I make the right choice.”

“And you think you’re doing that?” a blonde named Katie said.

“Yeah,” Jensen said. “I mean, I’m trying to anyway. I guess…I’m living in a halfway house right now. I guess I won’t really know until I’m on my own again.”

“You’ll crack,” a weathered old alcoholic named Jim said, his voice a rasp, his mouth a wry twist beneath his beard. “We all do. Maybe you got big dreams now kid, but you’ve already been in prison once. You ain’t exactly got the best track record even if you weren’t a drunk.”

“Jim,” Matt said. “Let him talk.”

“No,” Jensen said. “No, I mean, he’s right. Right? Most of us start drinking again.”

“Some do,” Matt said. “That doesn’t have to be you.”

Jensen nodded. “I have someone,” he said, thinking of Jared, thinking of the curl of his brown hair against his throat, the slant of his eyes, his big hands with those long fingers, the sweet tight heat of his ass. He cleared his throat. “I want to stay dry for him.”

“And you’re worried you can’t,” Matt said.

Jensen nodded. “He wants so much for me. And he wants it just for me. There’s nothing selfish there. I don’t think I’ve ever known anyone like that.”

“It sounds like he’s good for you.”

“Yeah,” Jensen said, a small smile curling his lips. “I think he is.”

Outside the church, Jensen stood in the circle of the street lamp. It was warmer tonight, and he stood open, loose, feeling good about his confessions. He even waved goodnight to some of the others. A few of the girls were going to a diner and invited him along. When Jensen declined, Katie grinned.

“Gonna see your boy, huh?” she said.

Jensen smiled. “Yeah. I am.”

“Have a good night, Jensen.”

“You, too.”

Matt came up next to him and stood with his hands in his pockets, watching Jensen carefully. Jensen cocked an eyebrow at him.

“I was glad to see you open up tonight,” Matt said finally. “You’ve barely spoken since you joined the group.”

“Yeah, well. I guess I get more out of listening than talking.”

Matt nodded. “What’s your boyfriend’s name?”

Jensen smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. It was ridiculous how every time he thought of Jared he turned into a teenage girl with a crush. “Jared,” he said. “Jay.”

Matt nodded. “That’s really good, man. You deserve to be happy.”

Matt reached out and gave Jensen’s shoulder a friendly squeeze, and Jensen couldn’t help it—he flinched. It was just habit. In prison, touching never led to anything good, no matter how friendly the person seemed. He may be okay with Jared touching him now, but things like this still messed him up. He knew Matt wasn’t going to hurt him, probably couldn’t even if he wanted to, but Jensen still flinched.

Matt pulled his hand back right away, his face twisting into something like apology, but before he could get the words out, someone was in his space, grabbing him by his shirt and slamming him against the wall of the church. It was Jared. He looked furious, and he towered over Matt. His hands were in fists against Matt’s chest, and Matt looked extremely calm, his hands held palm out.

Jensen grabbed Jared by the shoulders and tried to haul him off. “Jay,” he said. “It’s okay, man.” When Jared didn’t respond, he said his name again, more sharply this time. Jared finally turned to look at him.

“He was touching you,” he said, like a big, grumbly, over-protective caveman, and Jensen felt a heat shoot through him at the sound of it.

He smiled just a little. “It’s okay, sasquatch. This is Matt. My sponsor. He wasn’t gonna hurt me.”

Jared unbunched his hands at Jensen’s insistence and took a step back. Matt looked more amused than anything else.

“So this is Jared, huh?” Matt said.

“Yeah,” Jensen said. He wanted to be embarrassed, but the fact is, he was crazy turned on. Jared was looking at Jensen like he’d almost lost him, and he was absently petting Matt’s chest to smooth his shirt down. Jensen laughed at that, long and loud. When he caught his breath, Jared and Matt were looking at him like he’d lost it.

Jensen grabbed Jared’s hand. “C’mon, Jay,” he said. “I’ve only got a couple of hours.”

“Yeah,” Jared said. “Yeah.”

Jensen led Jared to where his car was sitting at the curb, still running. Once they were both inside, Jared wrapped his hands around the steering wheel. He looked embarrassed.

“You want food?” he said.

“No,” Jensen said.

“I’m sorry, Jen. I just thought—”

“Jay. Stop. Take me somewhere private so we can fuck. Please. I’ve been thinking about it all week, man.”

“Oh!” Jared said. He smiled. “I think I can manage that.”

Jensen kept his hand on Jared’s thigh while Jared drove them through town. He brought his hand up once and rubbed at Jared’s dick through his jeans, just to see how Jared would react, and Jared squirmed and flicked his eyes toward Jensen. Jensen grinned and slid his hand back to Jared’s thigh.

When Jared finally parked beneath a highway overpass, Jensen was fully hard and from the bulge in Jared’s jeans and the spread of his thighs, it seemed like Jared was too. Jared turned the car off and leaned back. He looked at Jensen like whatever happened was up to him, and Jensen was grateful for that.

He slid across the seat and climbed up into Jared’s lap, straddling his thighs. It was almost impossible. They were both big men, and Jensen was jammed up against the steering wheel, his head bent against the roof of the car. But their crotches were also snug together, so Jensen wouldn’t complain.

“Hi,” he said. He brushed Jared’s hair back from his face, tucked it behind his ear.

Jared tilted his face up and pressed a kiss to Jensen’s lips. Jensen opened his mouth, and what started out slow, gentle, turned restless and hard after just a few seconds, both of them licking into each others’ mouths and battling for ground. Jensen’s lips felt swollen and bruised, the skin around his mouth stubble burned, and he pulled back from Jared and laughed. He rolled his hips for the friction, and Jared wrapped his hands around Jensen’s hips, humped until they both found a rhythm, their crotches working together. They both came like that, then Jensen just rested where he was, his head on Jared’s shoulder, his face pressed into Jared’s neck, Jared’s hands spread across his back. There was come cool and sticky and drying in his jeans, but he didn’t care.

When Jared started shifting like maybe Jensen was too heavy, Jensen climbed off of him and got out of the car. He walked around back and hopped up on the trunk, laid back against the windshield and looked up at the murky sky of the city night. Jared joined him, leaning back, pressing his shoulder against Jensen’s.

The silence was broken occasionally by a car passing on the road above, but it was comfortable. After a time, when the heat of Jared beside him, the feel of their biceps pressed together, got to be too much, Jensen reached down and rubbed at Jared’s cock through the denim again. When it started to plump, he looked up at Jared from under his lashes as he pulled Jared’s fly down, worked his fingers in through his boxers, and pulled it out, red and fat and hot, a mess from his previous orgasm. Jensen paused to lick a stripe up the palm of his hand, then he put his hand on Jared again, jacked him until he was writhing and moaning. This time, Jensen slid his pants off before straddling Jared’s thighs. He was already open, though the lube he’d used in the little church bathroom was beginning to dry. He pulled the bottle of lube and a condom from his back pocket, rolled the condom onto Jared’s cock, then lubed him up nice and slick before lifting and seating himself, squirming his way down Jared’s cock until his balls rested against Jared’s belly.

“Jen,” Jared said, his head tossed back. He was biting his bottom lip, hard, and Jensen leaned in and licked across his mouth, trying to soothe the hurt. He held Jared’s face in his hands while he lifted himself up and sat himself down again, working himself on Jared’s cock until he brought them both to completion.

When Jared brought Jensen home later, he pulled Jensen to him and kissed him on the forehead, on the bridge of his nose, then on the lips.

“See you tomorrow, Jen,” he said.

“Yeah, Jay. I look forward to it.”


End file.
